the_clones_of_arkfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 7
CORE NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY #7 TITLE: “Home Sweet Home: A “Clones of Ark” Saga CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: The Fence Post - MAIN EVENT SHOWDOWN: Getting to the planet. LOGLINE: When the long journey of a spaceship containing the last of humanity finally comes to an end, a ragtag group cloned from the world’s greatest leaders will discover the truth behind their new home and the origins of the human species. SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: Act 1: Our story begins with the Ark, Pam, finally making it to its destination planet “Gaia” When they first arrive they can’t find the planet, because it’s hidden behind the cloud of a planetary nebula. The colonists of Pam believe that the planet must have been destroyed at some point during their journey. Furthermore, they speculate that the cloud in space is actually the remains of planete “Gaia”. The political leader of Pam is the first to discover the truth. Planet “Gaia” is alive and well inside the nebula. The polatishion, Emily Harris, has complete control over the people of PAM. If they re-settle on Planet “Gaia”. Emily will lose all of her ruling power. So she decides to try and hide the truth. Unfortunately for her, Steve Johnson, an average maintenance worker, accidentally discovers the truth and tells the whole ship! Act 2: At the beginning of act 2 Steve is a celebrity. Everyone on Pam knows who he is. His status and wealth raises considerably. Meanwhile Rob Moser continues to try and undermine the situation. Eventually he discovers that the gas is inside the nebula could potentially cause catastrophic failure and destroy the ship. During this time Steve loses a lot of his newfound popularity. The scientist determine that there is a 50-50 chance to make it through the nebula. There is a ship wide vote. Ultimately the colonists choose to proceed. During their approach to planet Gaia it seems as though Pam is going to be destroyed, but for some reason isn't. (That is explained in a different story.) Pam lands safely on the surface of the planet. Act 3: The citizens of Pam land on the surface and explore their new world. They are shocked to find the same animals, plant life, and even structures as they left on earth. The gravity is the same, the air composition is the same, only the land masses differ. Are characters scour the ruins of ancient cities only to discover that the human race didn't originate from earth. Homosapiens, in fact, evolved on this planet more than a billion years ago. At some point in the distant past human beings flood this planet and colonized earth. It's just a cosmic coincidence that when the human race a banded earth they found their way back home. The End. GENRE: Sci-fi/Adventure PROTAGONIST: 1) The clone of Lieutenant Colonel “Percy Harrison Fawcett” (18 August 1867 – during or after 1925) was a British geographer, artillery officer, cartographer, archaeologist and explorer of South America. Fawcett disappeared in 1925 during an expedition to find "Z", his name for an ancient lost city which he believed to exist in the jungles of Brazil. 2) Steve Johnson - Steve is just a lowly, Pragmatic, character. He’s just your average electrician/maintenance worker who lived his whole life on PAM. He’s a middle-class african american man in his early 30’s. ANTAGONIST: 1) Rob Moser - Rob is a scientist in the self indulgent group/chaotic evil. He is the same antagonist from “Hitler the Ill-tempered Spaceship”. In this story we find out that Rob is actually the clone of Heinrich Himmler the SS officer from World War II. Previous to this story we just believe he was a scientist a board Pam. But during a flashback within this narrative we discover that he actually originated as one of the clones in the experiment. He was, in fact, one of the first clones to be integrated into Pam's normal crew. 2) Emily Harris - Emily is a Pam politician in the, AMBITIOUS, category. Emily was the top political dog on Pam. Now that they have found planet “Gaia” and plan to settle, Emily tries to secure her place of power through fear and manipulation. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: 1) The Clone of “John Smith” (1580-1631) British explorer and soldier John Smith went to sea at an early age following his father’s death, taking up arms for France against the Spanish. Smith was reputedly knighted by a Transylvanian prince after decapitating Turkish commanders in a series of duels. 2) The Clone of “L. Ron Hubbard” - (March 13, 1911 – January 24, 1986), often referred to by his initials LRH, was an American author and the founder of the Church of Scientology. After establishing a career as a writer of science fiction and fantasy stories, in 1950 he published a "branch of self-help psychology" called Dianetics. He is David Koresh’s second in command. 3) The Clone of “Jane Goodall” (born 3 April 1934) is a British primatologist and anthropologist. Considered to be the world's foremost expert on chimpanzees, Goodall is best known for her over 55-year study of social and family interactions of wild chimpanzees since she first went to Gombe Stream National Park, Tanzania in 1960. 4) The Clone of “Robert Frost”. Robert Lee Frost (March 26, 1874 – January 29, 1963) was an American poet. His work was initially published in England before it was published in America. Known for his realistic depictions of rural life. 5) Steve Johnson - Steve is just a lowly, Pragmatic, character. He’s just your average electrician/maintenance worker who lived his whole life on PAM. He’s a middle-class african american man in his early 30’s. 6) Emily Harris - Emily is a Pam politician in the, AMBITIOUS, category. Emily was the top political dog on Pam. Now that they have found planet “Gaia” and plan to settle, Emily tries to secure her place of power through fear and manipulation. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: 1) The Ark a.k.a. the colonization ship known as Pam. 2) Planet "Gaia" - The new, and original, home for the human race. (during the events of our story we find out that this newly discovered planet is actually, in fact, the original birthplace of the human race. The gravity, flora, and fauna are exactly the same as on earth with only slight variations. This is explained during the story. Basically the human race left this planet on an Ark millions of years ago. Those people, and what they took with them, is where all life on earth originated from. Hence the similarities. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: In this story we discover that the human race did not originate from earth, but in fact originated from the planet they've just discovered. The discovery of this planet, located in the center of a nebula, marks the end of our story-worlds timeline. MEDIUM: Film WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: This medium works because it is our biggest story. It is our feature film that we will release during phase 3. The story benefits from this medium simply because it's the narrative that has the widest appeal among all four quadrants. Movies, in my opinion, are the one medium that every quadrant enjoys equally. PLATFORM: Movie Theaters/Streaming WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: The best way to release feature films, in my opinion, it is still through the theaters. But I do think the future of film distribution lies in streaming video. So we might arrange a simultaneous release with Netflix and a limited theater run. Either way it will be streamed. If a sacrifice needed to be made it would be the theatrical run. Unfortunately theatrical runs cost a lot more money.